


It's Got to Rain Sometime, Sister

by Carbon65



Series: Newsies Drabbles and Ficlets [13]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Catholicism, Drabble, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, sometimes you take a line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65
Summary: No storm can shake my inmost calmWhile to that rock I’m clingingIf Love is Lord of Heaven and EarthHow can I keep from Singing?How Can I Keep From Singing, Shaker Hymn





	It's Got to Rain Sometime, Sister

It’s been a while since he’s been inside.

He walks through the door, fingers trailing through the water to make a sign he’s made a thousand times before. He almost toples, genuflecting. He’s the asshole who wishes peace be with you. Because he needs peace everywhere. He grinds his teeth through the homily. Stand up, sit down, transubstantiation - and how can a God who transubstantiates not bless the transubstantiation of their children?

The Mass has ended, go forth. Thanks be to God. He might seem like a fair-weather follower, but when storms crash around him, this is the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> In 2010-2011, the wording of the English Mass was changed. One notable difference between the two settings is that the response to "Peace Be with You" was "And Also with You." The new english mass instead uses "And with your spirit."
> 
> Transubstantiation is the belief that the priest turns the bread and wine into the actual body and blood of Jesus.
> 
> Part of the closing prayer is, "The Mass had ended, let us go forth in peace to love and serve the lord." "Thanks be to God."


End file.
